Aisu Kuriimu Daikazoku
by Vixialina
Summary: Entre son frère aîné qui l'élève et son meilleur ami Demyx, Axel a une routine bien huilée. Mais sa vie va changer du tout au tout quant il fera la rencontre de Roxas, un blondinet aux yeux bleus absolument fascinant. A cette rencontre vont s'ajouter, le mystérieux garçon aux étoiles de mers, l'étrange Zexion, les deux soeur aux cheveux blonds et bien d'autres encore. YAOI


**Hello tout le monde, c'est ma première fic sur . J'ai toujours adoré Kh et le manga, clannad, dont je me suis inspirée, aussi. Alors je en pouvais que faire une fic dessus. **

_**Auteur :**_** Vixialina ( enfin moi quoi ^^ )**

**_Rating :_ M, pour l'instant vous vous dites que ça ne se justifie pas vraiment mais vous verrez par la suite. **

_**Disclamer :**_** Tout à SquareEnix rien à moi ( Malheureusement d'ailleur X) )**

_**Résumé : **_**Axel est un adolescent en Terminal, il vit seul avec son frère aîné, Reno. Lui et son meilleur ami Demyx passent leur temps à sècher les cours. Il trouve la vie monocorde et sans but, enfin jusqu'au jour il fait la rencontre de Roxas qui va changer sa vie.**

**YAOI alors ceux qui n'aiment pas sa vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, si si vous savez la petite croix rouge.**

Chapitre 1 : La colline ou dansent les fleurs de cerisier

Biiiiiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiii-

Le bruit insupportable du radioréveil fut stoppé par la main qui s'écrasa dessus pour le faire taire. Le rouquin, enfin si on pouvait qualifier ses cheveux désordonnés et partant en pics dans tous les sens de roux, en fait ils étaient plutôt d'un rouge pétant, grogna un peu et jeta un œil à l'heure. La Vache ! Il avait intérêt à se dépêcher s'il voulait arriver à l'heure au lycée. Pas qu'il se soucie de respecter les règles en fait. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas planter Demyx comme ça et le laisser tout seul dès le début de la semaine, le blond lui en aurait voulu et les représailles en blagues aussi lourdes qu'humiliantes se serraient rapidement faites sentir. Il se leva péniblement du lit et se dirigea vers la pièce principale du petit appartement en traînant des pieds et en passant une main dans ses cheveux écarlates pour y remettre un peu d'ordre. Il prit rapidement un petit déjeuner sommaire constitué principalement de céréales et de lait. Il retourna dans sa chambre en pressant le pas, y attrapa son uniforme scolaire et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il enfila prestement l'uniforme qui se constituait d'un pantalon bleu marine, une chemise blanche, une cravate rouge pastel et d'une veste jaune très pâle toujours dans les tons pastels. Il coiffa à la vas vite ses cheveux désordonnés et se jeta un dernier regard vert émeraude à travers le miroir. Il attrapa son sac de cours et ses clés, il s'apprêtait à sortir du logis quant il remarqua un petit mot griffonné vite fait sur le meuble de l'entrée. Il attrapa le bout de papier et déchiffra l'écriture digne d'un médecin :

-" Désolé urgence travail. Je t'ai posé de l'argent pour midi sur le meuble de l'entrée. Je rentre tard m'attend pas pour bouffer. Reno."

L'adolescent soupira. Super encore une journée tout seul cela dit il fallait s'en douter, après tout Reno restait Reno et ce quoi qu'il advienne. Il referma la porte à clé derrière lui et prit le chemin du lycée. Vraiment il détestait cette ville. Aller au lycée, tous les jours, suivre les cours d'une oreille, voir les amis, rentrer le soir et recommencer la même chose le lendemain. Une vie sans saveur, une vie faite d'une routine bien huilée, sans aucun but.

Il arriva au niveau de la colline qui menait à l'entrée du lycée. C'était un petit chemin en pente douce bordé par des cerisiers en fleurs à cette époque de l'année et dont les pétales d'un doux rose flottaient au gré du vent. Il lui sembla distinguer au loin une silhouette un peu plus haute sur la colline. Moui, un jeune lycéen qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, des cheveux blonds cendrés défiant les lois de la gravitée, il lui tournait le dos alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment distinguer son visage mais il devinait des traits fins et une peau blanche

-" Glace à l'eau de mer ! "

Hein ? Se dit intérieurement le rouquin. Sans se retourner le blondinet prit la parole :

-" Est-ce que tu aimes cette ville ?

Il doit parler à quelqu'un dans son cœur songea le lycéen aux yeux émeraudes. Le blond reprit :

-" Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Mais rien ne peut rester inchangé. Les choses heureuses, les choses tristes, finissent par disparaître. "

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à en trouver d'autres, des choses heureuses et tristes."

Dès qu'il entendit la voix de l'autre, le blond se retourna, dévoilant deux grands yeux d'un profond bleu. Le roux recommença a avancer en direction du lycée et lança à l'attention de son camarade :

-" Allez viens on va être en retard.

OoOoOoO

-" Hey Okazaki!

- Mm?

-Ah demyx c'est toi. Dit le roux en tournant la tête vers le punk aux yeux bleus

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier plus que sa ma présence.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise Dem' lui rétorqua-t-il l'air blasé et retournant à la contemplation de la fenêtre juxtaposée à sa place en cours

- J'en sais rien moi un truc dans le genre : Je suis trop content de te voir ! Ou bien : Tu m'as manqué mon pote

- N'exagérons rien .Ce n'est pas comme si ton existence était important le chambra-t-il.

Demyx s'affala sur sa chaise en soupirant : Pffff je suis déjà blasé et c'est que le début de la semaine "

Le professeur n'étant toujours pas arrivé notre lycéen appuya sa tête sur ses mains et se perdit dans ses pensées quant soudain une petit voix cristalline le fit sursauter.

-" Euh Okazaki-san ?

Il tourna la tête pour découvrir une jeune fille de son âge portant l'uniforme du lycée soit, une veste jaune pastel, un tee-shirt bleu marine et une jupe de la même couleur. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un blond très clair et les yeux bleus.

- Ah Naminé c'est toi tu m'as fait peur.

- Euh je voulais te dire...enfin... ce serrait bien si tu pouvais arriver à l'heure pour une fois.

- Ah je vois tu dis ça juste pour faire la déléguée de classe.

- Non pas juste.

- En tous cas je ne peux rien te promettre, ça dépendra de mon humeur de demain.

- D-dans ce cas je vais te tirer les cartes. Rétorqua la petite blonde en sortant de la poche de sa jupe un jeu de cartes qu'elle mélangea fébrilement tout en ajoutant : Tirer les cartes est mon hobby.

Mais alors qu'elle mélangeait les cartes avec ses doigts tremblants elle fit tomber le paquet et les cartes s'étalèrent pèles-mêles sur le sol. Le roux se baissa pour l'aider à ramasser les cartes quant il se stoppa net dans sont geste a une phrase de Naminé : Tu seras en retard demain.

- Comment peux-tu dires ça avec autant d'aplomb ?

La fille lui montra une à une les cartes qui étaient tombées sur le sol face visible tout en ajoutant : Demain sur le chemin du lycée, tu feras une rencontre avec une fille romantique. Tu en oublieras la notion du temps et tu seras en retard.

- C'est poétique.

Soudain un cri de fureur retentit et une tornade blonde déboula dans la salle de classe où l'intercours se prolongeait :

- Hey Axel !

Un dictionnaire savamment lancé fonça vers la tête du roux qui se baissa juste à temps et l'évita de justesse. La nouvelle venue, une fille aux cheveux du même blond que Naminé, mais plus courts et avec deux épis rebiquant sur le devant, et aux yeux bleus, se dirigea d'un pas colérique vers axel.

Elle reprit : Tu n'étais pas en train d'embêter Naminé par hasard

- N-ne t'inquiète pas grande sœur, il ne m'a pas embêté ou quoi que se soit.

- Tu vois Larxene, tu fais encore de moi ta pauuuvre victime.

Larxene détourna la tête en grommelant puis elle remarqua les cartes au sol : Oh, tu as laissé Naminé te tirer les cartes

-Ouais et apparemment demain je vais faire une rencontre avec une fille romantique.

- Anh je vois. Bon, dit elle en assénant à axel une tape amicale sur l'épaule, Je dois aller en cours à plus ! Et elle sortit de la salle d'un pas vif.

OoOoOoO

Axel déambulait dans la cour, sa boîte à bento dans une main quant il aperçut le même blond que ce matin assit seul sur un petit rebord de pierres en train de manger.

Il avança dans sa direction : -" Yo, tu es tout seul ?

Le blondinet ne lui répondit pas et continua à manger alors qu'Axel s'assit à côté de lui. Puis il arrêta quelques instants de manger son sandwich pour lui expliquer :

-« Attends je mange.

Axel haussa les épaules et se mit à manger à son tour, il finit un peu avant l'autre et attendit qu'il finisse son repas.

-" Désolé, tu voulais quoi ?

- Tu es tout seul ? Le questionna le roux

- J'étais de corvée nettoyage de la classe mais les autres m'ont abandonné.

- Ah je vois... répondit platement le rouquin. Et tu n'as pas d'amis ?

- Eh bien, avant j'avais plein d'amis, je connaissais les professeurs et j'aimais beaucoup venir au lycée mais...

- Tu as redoublé ?

- Oui c'est ça j'ai redoublé. Tout ceux que je connaissais ont eut leur diplôme alors je me suis retrouvé seul.

Soudainement un grand raffut s'éleva des terrains de sport. Axel se leva et entraîna le blond : Allons voir.

OoOoOoO

Arrivé au stade, Axel retrouva Demyx et s'appuya sur son épaule pour lui signaler sa présence, Le blond lui resta à côté d'eux. Sur le terrain de sport en plein air, trois motards vêtus de tenues en cuir roulaient en faisant beaucoup de bruit.

-" Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ?

- Notre lycée est le plus réputé de la ville alors forcément y a des jaloux répondit Demyx à l'autre blond.

Ils virent une fille aux longs cheveux noirs tombant en cascade dans son dos et aux yeux rouges-violets s'avancer sur le stade en direction des motards. Le remarquant axel s'exclama :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait elle est folle ou quoi ?

Il se leva et retira sa veste en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du stade quant un groupe de lycéennes l'arrêtèrent

-" Que fais-tu ? Le questionna l'une d'elle

- Je vais l'aider, sinon elle va se faire massacrer.

- Inutile tu ne feras que la gêner. Tu ne connais pas Sakagami- san ?

- Qui ça ?

- Tifa Sakagami, elle est en deuxième année c'est une nouvelle elle est arrivée au printemps

Résigné, il alla retrouver Demyx et le blondinet pour regarder la suite de la scène

La dénommée Tifa s'avança vers les motards qui semblaient la connaître et elle s'exclama d'une voix ferme :

-Si vous partez maintenant je ne vous ferais aucun mal.

L'un des motards cria d'une voix rauque : Ne nous sous-estime pas ! Avant de foncer sur elle avec les deux autres. Ce à quoi personne ne s'attendait en revanche c'est qu'elle les envoya au tapis eux et leurs motos de trois adroits coups de pieds.

OoOoOoO

De retour sur le petit muret, axel dit au blond :

-Tu vois, elle ne connaît personne elle aussi mais elle a l'air d'être assez populaire, c'est donc une question de personnalité. Bon je dois y aller.

- Je suis en classe D, Je m'appel Furukawa, Roxas Furukawa.

Moi je suis en classe C, et c'est Axel, Okazaki Axel. C'est bon c'est retenu ?

- Enchanté de te connaître, Okazaki Axel-san.

oOoOoOo

- On ira la voir après les cours ?

- Qui ça Dem ?

- Tifa, ce n'est pas possible qu'une fille batte des mecs Axel.

- Toujours aussi macho

- Et oui.

oOoOoOo

Axel suivit Demyx les mains dans les poches dans les couloirs du lycée jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur la fameuse Tifa. Demyx s'avança vers elle : Et salut, tu sais ce n'est pas possible que les filles battent les mecs alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait, tu les as payé ?

- Je vais êtres gentille avec toi, tu dégages immédiatement et je ne te ferais aucun mal

- Aller prouve moi que tu les as pas payé et bas-toi avec moi !

-Tu l'auras voulu. J'invoquerais la légitime défense dit elle en jetant un regard à Axel. Allez approche.

oOoOoOo

-" J'ai maaaaaal...

Geignit Demyx

- Maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai. On dit qu'il existe dans cette ville une jolie fille capable de mettre une raclée à toute une bande de mauvais garçons.

- Et t'aurais pas pu le dire avant.

- Non.

- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

- Oui. Répondit Axel cynique.

- Ahhhh mais pourquoi j'ai que toi comme ami !

- Va savoir...

- Tu ne fais vraiment rien pour m'aider !

- Ouais je sais bon je te laisse, et tu devrais éviter de sécher le prochain cours, le prof de science t'as dans le collimateur.

- Ouais, ouais...

oOoOoOo

Axel déambulait dans les couloirs, en milieu d'après-midi quant la conversation de 1ère année attira son attention

-" T'as entendu parler du garçon fantôme, il aurait eut un accident le jour de la rentrée et depuis son esprit hante le lycée en offrant des objets étranges aux gens."

-" Un garçon fantôme hein...marmonna axel pour lui même

Il avait décidé de sécher le cours de science et pour cela quoi de mieux que la bibliothèque, où il ne semblait d'ailleurs y avoir personne. Il referma la porte coulissante derrière lui. Soudain il remarqua la présence d'un autre lycéen dans la bibliothèque. Il avait des cheveux bleus gris, courts derrière et longs devant tombant en une mèche qui cachait un de ses deux yeux bleu. Il avait le teint plutôt pâle et était assis par terre au milieu de plusieurs livres d'astrophysique ouverts. Axel s'approcha de lui :

" Salut, la bibliothèque est fermée tu sais ?

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu tourna la tête vers sa direction puis lui tendit une boîte à Bento :

-Tu veux goûter ?

- Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé. Tu devrais déjà être en cours.

- C'est moi qui les ais faits.

- Bon bah dans ce cas dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

L'étrange lycéen lui tendit la boîte remplie de nourriture mais interrompit soudain son geste :

-Je n'ai qu'une paire de baguette.

Axel soupira et saisi un morceau de nourriture avec les doigts.

- Alors ?

- C'est très bon merci. Je vais y aller maintenant tu ne devrais pas traîner ici.

- Au revoir."

Lui répondit l'énigmatique garçon. Axel sortit de la pièce en haussant des épaules.

oOoOoOo

En sortant de la pièce il tomba sur Roxas.

- Salut Roxas tu cherchais quelque chose ?

- Ah axel, euh je cherchais le club de théâtre.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- Bah, en fait, j'ai toujours adoré le théâtre, mais j'ai la santé trop fragile pour être assidu aux activités d'un club mais cette année je me suis dis que...

- Ah je vois, si je me souviens bien les clubs artistiques sont à l'étage. Désolé de te planter comme ça mais je dois y aller. Bon courage

- A plus tard A-axel.

OoOoOo

-" Alors tu le connais ? Interrogea axel

C'était la dernière heure de cours, Naminé s'apprêtait à sortir de la classe quant axel l'avait interpellée pour la questionner

- Oui, il est en classe A, ce doit être Zexion Ichinose. Il est super intelligent, il est dans les dix premiers au classement national question résultat, il suit des cours particuliers et ça ne dérange pas le lycée.

- Ah je vois, bon a demain Naminé.

- A demain Okasaki-san.

oOoOoOo

-" Si je me souviens, c'est ici les clubs artistique.

Il arriva devant la porte du club de théâtre. Roxas était devant, il se tut pour ne pas faire remarquer sa présence.

-" Glace à l'eau de mer !

S'exclama Roxas pour lui même avant d'ouvrir la porte :

-E-excusez moi de vous dérangez...

Axel remarqua que Roxas restait immobile devant la porte alors il avança et se plaça derrière lui pour constater que la salle était vide et emplie de carton. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Roxas qui tourna la tête :

A-axel ? Enlève ta main.

- Oui désolé

Il retira rapidement sa main

- Je me souviens maintenant, le club de théâtre a fermé il y a deux mois, il n'avait pas assez de membre.

OoOoOoO

Axel était étendu dans l'herbe dans le parc du lycée, Roxas assit à côté de lui, la lumière orangée de la fin de journée baignait la cour ou les élèves se pressaient pour sortir

-" Tu sais le club n'as pas vraiment fermé, il a juste suspendu ses activités.

- Ouais...

- Tu pourrais le redémarrer !

- Hein ?

- Mais ouais, allez !

- Euh je ne suis pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée.

- Mais si, et puis je t'aiderais si tu veux.

- Bon d'accord

- Il se fait tard.

- On rentre ensemble ?

- Ouaip"

oOoOoOo

-" C'est ici qu'on se sépare, la boulangerie qui est là bas est ma maison, passe quant tu veux"

Quant il eut quitté Roxas, axel se promena sans but dans la ville, voulant retarder au maximum le moment du retour chez lui, il s'assit sur un banc en attendant que la nuit tombe et se perdit dans ses pensées

-" Tu parles d'un lundi... Et puis qu'est-ce qui me prends de vouloir aider les gens maintenant...Enfin bon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un but dans la vie. La nuit est presque tombée je devrais rentrer."

A ces pensées il se leva, mais sur le chemin de chez lui il passa devant la boulangerie Furukawa et les paroles de Roxas lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Il poussa la porte de la boulangerie : Yo.

Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns attachés avec deux mèches bouclés lui tombant sur les épaules et aux yeux marron chocolat l'accueillit derrière le comptoir :

- Bonjour !

-" La mère de Roxas ou sa sœur songea axel."

- Bienvenue à la boulangerie Furukawa, goûtez donc à ceci dit elle en lui tendant une sorte de brioche couverte de graines de sésames.

-Mais...

- Ne vous en faites pas pour le prix, le coupa la boulangère, ce sont les invendus, son concept est l'apaisement

- L'apaisement... Bon bah je vais en goûter un dit il en lui prenant la brioche des mains et en croquant dedans.

- Alors?

Axel grimaça

-Vous voulez que je sois franc ?

- Oui

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui !

- C'est infecte

- Q-quoi

- Il y a un problème avec le goût mais déjà c'est trop dur à manger et...

- A-alors c-ce n'est pas bon...

Axel pensa : -" J'espère que le père est normal au moins.

Soudain il sentit le regard vert d'un homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés peser sur lui : Toi !

- " Oh mon dieu c'est encore pire" songea Axel

- Zack ne t'énerve pas. demanda la femme

- Tu as dis que ce n'était pas bon, les autres ont mangés et ont dit que c'était bon, c'était ton devoir en tant que... Une minute, ton uniforme me dit quelque chose, tu ne serais pas un ami de Roxas par hasard ?

oOoOoO

Zack et sa femme Aerith avaient invité Axel à dîner avec eux, ils étaient assis autour d'une table alors que Roxas mettait le repas sur un plateau dans la cuisine.

-" Je suis heureux que notre fils se soit fait un ami dès le premier semestre

- Vous me semblez bien pessimiste remarqua le roux..

- Simple question de réalisme répondit Zack.

- En tous cas c'est un garçon pour une fois reprit Aerith.

- Un garçon ? fit Zack interrogateur.

- Vous ne l'aviez pas remarquer avant ! s'exclama axel avant de taper son front contre sa paume en signe de désespoir

Roxas arriva avec le plateau remplit de nourriture et Aerith servit tout le monde.

- Comment s'appelle ton ami ? Demanda Zack à son fils.

- Il s'appelle Okazaki. Okazaki Axel-san.

- C'est d'un banal

- Merci pour moi s'indigna Axel

- Il faudrait lui trouver un surnom suggéra Aerith

- Je sais s'exclama Zack : Okazaki Gïnga (note : Gïnga veut dira galaxie en japonais)

- Mon nom est Axel !

- Attends j'ai mieux Daiuchuu Gïnga ! Reprit Zack (note : Daiuchuu veut dire cosmos en japonais)

- Je m'appelle Axel, A-X-E-L ! C'est bon c'est retenu ?

- Je sais, dit Aerith alors que Roxas rigolait doucement de la situation, pourquoi ne pas rajouter un mot pour montrer qu'il subit l'écoulement du temps. Okazaki Axel Eternal.

- Ok maintenant c'est ton nom Ethanol !

- Super ça a encore changé soupira Axel

Le repas se poursuivit ainsi et Axel finit par rentrer chez lui en remerciant les Furukawa et promettant à Roxas qu'il se reverrait le lendemain au lycée, il prit le chemin de son petit appartement dans la nuit noire.

Il poussa l'air blasé la porte de l'appartement sans prendre la peine de retirer ses chaussures, la lumière était allumée

Reno était assis dans le petit canapé, ses longs cheveux rouges négligemment détachés. Il avait la lèvre fendue et un peu de sang en coulait qu'il tentait d'essuyer avec un coton. Quant axel entra il tourna son regard bleu glacial réhaussé par les deux tatouages rouges comme des coupures fraiches sur ses paumettes

-" Alors petit frère on traîne tard le soir ?

- Tu t'es fait quoi a la lèvre ?

- Rien, juste une embrouille

Axel serra les poings, il en avait plus qu'assez de son frère et de ses frasques, c'était Reno qui était censé veiller sur lui, pas l'inverse

- Oh aurais-je encore causé du tort au pauvre petit martyre. »

Sans un mot pour son frère Axel fit demi tour et sorti de l'appartement en claquant la porte et en courant. Une fois loin il cria rageusement :

-Fait Chier !

La mère d'Axel était morte à sa naissance il ne l'avait jamais connue, puis quant il avait 13 ans son père était mort dans un accident de voiture et Reno, son aîné de 5 ans c'était retrouvé à devoir l'élever. Il comprenait que ce soit dur pour son frère mais en avait plus qu'assez de ses conneries, il rentrait à point d'heure, n'était jamais là, et à part quant il travaillait passait son temps à boire ou à se battre. Ses pas rageurs le menèrent jusque devant chez Roxas, toutes les lumières étaient éteints.

Il remarqua alors une présence juste là sur le trottoir

-" Voudrais-tu que je t'emmène dans cet endroit ou les rêves deviennent réalité ?"

Dit Roxas avant de lui tendre la main


End file.
